Kiera Hudson and the Quest for the Olympians Power
by percyjacksonlover45
Summary: Kiera Hudson, an ordinary teenage girl (well not exactly normal), is in the middle of reading the Percy Jackson series, when she gets sucked into the book, revealing a magical world inside the book, where things aren't as they appear to be. Rated k to t because I'm uber weird. ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!
1. Chapter 1

I was worried as I biked to Jena tree house, something was up, and Jena never called me to up there unless it was super important. As I arrived on my bike, I had a feeling that something was going to happen to me or to Jena.

I climbed up the ladder and walked into the small bungalow were a book lie on the desk and she in the corner.

"J.C Mac. What's up? Is something wrong in the book?" I questioned, curious to find why my friend had called me and told me I have to come over right now instead of coming over whenever.

"The book, the characters. Something's wrong. The book stopped when Percy Jackson got to camp! That's not right! That's not right! You have to help!"

"Right, get me my celestial bronze knife, dinosaur teeth, Greek fire powder and matches and the case of gold drachmas. I'm going in!"

Jena grabbed my stuff in the corner, stuffed them in my backpack and I got ready to dive into a book that ended because someone, in this practically awesome book, decided to tamper with it. I walked up to the book and tapped the green omega sign on the front and opened the book; a tornado began swirling through the pages making away for me to axis the fictional world of stories. I looked to Jena and nodded my head, she knew that I might not come back and then I would become part of the story in every copy of that book.

"Good bye J.C Mac.! Remember, don't close the book!"

"I won't close the book! And try not to get pummeled by monsters 'Kay sees you later!"

I closed my eyes and dove into the book; tumbling and tumbling through the pages, this gave me time to think about why someone would tamper with a book.

Falling. Just falling through a bounty and bevy of wondrous pages, then I realized that I was going to land on my face when I landed, and I could see the end of the tunnel, where I was going to land was right on top of Zeus's fist.

"Percy! Grover! Annabeth! Put out a tarp or something!" I shouted as I fell through their sky, they looked up realizing that I was falling and that I was once again here to help them save the story from being torched by critics.

They ran around looking for a tarp or a mat but they couldn't seem to find one. I closed my eyes a got ready to be killed in the first chapter of the newest Percy Jackson book, when out of the blue a wave of water pushed me off course for the rocks and for the archery field. That's when I landed face first on Clovis, who for some reason, was actually up and awake.

"Oaf! Kiera, try to have a different spot to land next time so oh I don't know, you won't squish my guts out onto the grass!" Clovis yelled as he gasped for air.

"Sorry Clovis, but in my defense you should have looked at the way the wave was coming and then moved when you saw me" I said as I climbed off Clovis and shoulder the strap of my bag back on my shoulder.

"Kiera! So good to see you! Let me get you up to speed on what happened," Annabeth squealed, "so we were just about to see Percy at the top of half blood hill when the book suddenly ended so Percy just appeared in front of us, like he had been standing there the whole time and then things started going funny in the book and since it didn't say anything else, we don't know what to do any more, you have to do something!"

"Where's Chiron? I need to talk with him; maybe he can tell us what's happened"

So Annabeth, me, Grover, Percy and Clovis walked to the big house where Chiron sat in his wheelchair on the porch. When he saw us his lower half transformed into the magnificent white horse.

"Chiron, do you know what's going on with the story?"

"I do, but there is no time to explain that," he stated, "you must see the oracle so we know what the prophecy of this quest will be for you five"

I slowly walked to the cave where Rachel was, I reached for the curtain and pulled back. I looked in to she Rachel sitting on a tri-pod stool; I took each step with extreme caution until I reached Rachel as I did so I looked at all the things the camp found.

I looked to see Rachel in a state that seemed like she was in a trance and asked the same question all the hero's asked the oracle.

"I seek the answer of what shall happen on this quest"

A cold, dark green mist came out of her mouth; encircling the room and me then, I heard her cold voice.

"Of demigods six shall face a world of hate only to find that one is not true, two others imprisoned in wood only to break free by the god who has faded two more to be banned from the outside world and one of the mortal world whom sees through mist life shall end and be etched into the pages to find the Olympians stone" the mist flew back in her mouth and I was alone realizing this would be my last time in this book and never to get out.

I walked down the ladder and onto the porch; I sat astonished at what I just heard. Chiron broke my train of thought.

"Child, what did she say?" that was the only thing he said and I told him

"… and one of the mortal world whom sees through mist life shall end and be etched into the pages to find the Olympians stone" I said with a heave. I didn't get to say good bye to everyone and now I most likely was not going to live to tell the tale of my journey.

The conch sell sounded, so we walked to the pavilion and everyone had a table to go to, everyone but me. So I walked over to where Grover's table was and sat down, thinking of how I was going to die, when there was a bounty of gasp and pointing. So I looked up to see a messed up thing above my head.

It looked like a mix of every gods and goddesses symbol, there was only one person who had all of those powers and that was Hecate.

"Does this mean I'm related to Hecate?" I whispered to Grover.

"Yes. Yes it does."

"What do I do know," I stated, "You know because she almost killed the entire world!"

Everyone was silent until there was a scream coming from the sky; we all looked up to see what the Hades was going on when, Jena fell onto the table of Athena making a challis fall into the fire.

"Jena! What the Hades are you doing here you're supposed to be guarding the book!"

"Well I realized you always get to go into books like these and I never get to! So can I stay! Please!"

After telling her yes reliantly, she finally realized I said yes and sat down on a bench at the table she landed on.

After finding out I was Hecate's descendent we walked to the campfire. Me, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Clovis and Jena sat beside each other trying to make a map to find the Olympians power. We knew where it was and what it looked like we just had to find a good way to get there with out killing me or Jena, because we knew one of us might not come out and I wasn't sure about J.C Mac coming with because she didn't know how to use a celestial bronze knife without getting killed in a fight with a monster. That night I didn't sleep well, mainly because they don't have a cabin built for her yet, but I had a dream that was strange yet I knew it meant something.

I was standing in a field; two of my friends were imprisoned in a trees, two others being dragged into the earth screaming for help, one lie on the ground and one standing there cackling, yelling at me "what can you do? your weak against my powers. Finally the world will belong to-'' my dream was cut off by Grover shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"come on it's time to go!" he bleated at me.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I started to get my things but I couldn't help thinking about my dream and what it meant, I would have to tell Annabeth about my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I grabbed my bag and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, the Hermes cabin had always been so gracious to host me when I came to help, although it was crowded it was home. I sighed at the thought that this would be my last time in the Hermes cabin; Connor and Travis were outside trying to teach Jena to use a dagger but she could seem to get it. I walked up to her and gave her a sword, that went a lot better, deep down she was a swordsmen. That was really reassuring.

I was trying to remember my dream, I just wish I knew who was trapped in the trees, who was on the ground, who would be lost and who would be the enemy. I walked up on the hill where Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Jena, Clovis and Nico waited for me; Nico hardly ever joined us on a quest so this must be really bad. Argus was there in the van readying himself to drive us into town to the nearest bus stop and them we'd be all on our own.

Chiron waited there as well, probably to say his farewells to us as the centaur often did.

"Demigods, I hope that you have a safe journey and find out who is tampering with the books." His voice was soft but worried, which worried me. I sat in the back seat with Annabeth, and I told her about my dream.

She looked at me for a moment, "Honestly Kiera I don't know what to say." That reassured me even more. That's when things got difficult.

It was a dark day, and rain clashed against the sidewalk, they we are: a child of Poseidon, Athena, Hades, Hypnos, a satyr and a child of hecate…what could possibly go wrong with us outside at the bus stop waiting for the bus? EVERTHING.

You know how monsters are attracted to demigods, well in the past 15 minutes we had been attacked 30 times, fortunately they were easy to kill. Finally the bus came, now if I were the bus driver and I could see through mist I wouldn't let us on to safe my life, but obviously he couldn't see through mist. We sat in the middle of the bus, and know the history of what happened on buses, I could not believe we were on a bus. So here I am waiting for a monster to pop up and attack us.

Nothing. So we all started to relax, which probably the worst thing we did that morning. Some how some one had managed to send a hellhound after us, in a bus that was only 7 feet tall and the monster was about 10 feet when its outside, I knew that because of Mrs. O'Leary. I'm almost positive this is where the quest ends.


	3. Chapter 3

The hellhound stared at us but I don't think it saw us; maybe it didn't even notice us, that was a helpful thought. From the look of Annabeth's face I could tell she had a plan, and everyone else knew it too. It was really quiet on the bus which was odd because of the fact that there was a hellhound on the bus but then again mortals can't see what we see.

Just as we were about to hatch our plan I could feel that something was about to happen, I wasn't too sure about what it was but I knew it would seriously jeopardize how we escape this conundrum. That's when it happened. It wasn't a super bad thing but it wasn't the best thing for us at this period of time. Clovis, well, he sneezed. I know that doesn't sound bad but, it made the hellhound notice us, so pretty darn bad.

Now, if you have ever been attacked by a dog, you have never experienced fighting a hellhound. It's scary. It's morbid, like sticking your hand on a cactus willingly. Its like one of those cruel, sick jokes that start like: 'a batch of demigods walk onto a bus…' well, that's pretty much how the start of our fight went. Now seeing that we had Nico with us you'd think that maybe he could command it to go away….apparently that's not how it works. He tried while Annabeth tried to distract the darn thing, that didn't work.

So he we are on a bus, full of people who are screaming (I have no idea what they are seeing, thanks to the mist) and that stupid hellhound bouncing around trying to eat me and trying to kill everyone else, what else could go wrong, nothing right? Ha ha ha ha ha not even close. You know how almost every time a demigod goes on the bus by the end of the ride they blow up the bus, well that's what happened. This is how it happened: Clovis was nowhere to be seen, Nico and Percy were attacking the beast, Annabeth and Grover and Jena were trying to heard people off the bus so they wouldn't get hurt and I was just standing there. My hands felt funny, I looked down to see what was happening. What happened at that point was unusual. There are people out there who can summon fire into their hands, but this was different, my hands were bursting into green flames. One thought was racing through my mind, this is Greek fire I have to get the others off the bus, now.

But then again, they were almost done, the hellhound would devour them if I didn't help them. With a burst of adrenaline I ran forward toward the beast, time seemed to slow, as I gave my best hook right into the underbelly of the hellhound, right into the rib cage.

Annabeth shouted something that I couldn't hear, but I had a feeling that she screamed 'run!'. Nico busted the window open with the hilt of his sword, and everyone jumped out the window but me. I looked around to make sure everyone was off the bus. During that moment a dark figure encased in the smoke, just enough to make me not see them, stood there cackling. I walked toward the shadow, hoping to see what it was; then I remembered, THE BUS IS ON FIRE. EVEN THOUGH IT CAME OUT OF MY HANDS IT'S STILL GOING TO BURN ME. I had a decision, figure out who's been messing with all my friends from camp and not make it out to tell, or I could escape and find out how to beat the forces. I figured my best option was to leave. I busted open another window and climbed out.

Five seconds after I got out of the bus, the Greek fire took full effect. Me and my friends stood there in awe as the bus exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Percyjackson45 here. So- first authors note, this is chapter four, I don't own PJO so o-**

**Kiera: WAIT!**

**Me: what?! (angry faces)**

**Kiera and the gang: on with the adventure!**

**Me: hey, I was going to say that:**

**Jena: too bad!**

**Me: Grrr…(storms out of the room)**

**Nico: you know what I don't understand…**

**Kiera: what?**

**Nico: how is it that I'm on the quest when there is only suppose to be six of you? I think Percyjackson45 wasn't thinking, as usual.**

**Rest of gang:…(awkward silence)**

**Nico: anyway…(looks at the readers) on with the adventure!**

We were a good distance away from the Greek fire, but I could still feel the singeing heat of its burning breath. Soon after that, we heard fire-trucks and cop-cars pulling into the scene, so we thought it be best to just flee the scene and not get caught up in the crowd of people or the wave of nausea pouring over them.

It took awhile but I figured out how to have a safe campfire with Greek fire.

I stood there awhile after we had walked for an hour, Clovis now sitting up against a tree or sleeping; he had a bad habit of sleeping with his eyes open and it was beyond creepy, his eyes got all blood shot, it was so disgusting.

Nico sat in the shadow of a tree, away from us. It was always sad to see him alone but, everyone but my friends were scared of him and even then they felt uncomfortable around him. He always seemed so lonely. I had enough of almost everyone avoiding people, it got on my nerves outside of the book. I got up and walked to the tree and sat down. I was the only other person awake at the camp besides him because everyone else left to find food, water and where we were, so we could get on with our quest.

He looked up at me and looked back down. He seemed to be inspecting his sword, black three foot sword.

"what are you doing over here alone" Nico looked up at me when I said that, and in those big sorrowful eyes, I could almost see all his years of pain.

"I dunno…" He murmured he said as he looked back down, "it just seems…natural, I guess"

I understood what he meant, in all of the books and in all the adventures I'd been on, Nico just stayed in the shadows, like a ghost. "why don't you come over to the fire, so that you know you don't turn into part of the shadows your self. I have Mytho-magic cards"

He looked back up, a small smile on his face, he stood up and walked over to the fire with me.

(15 minutes later)

"Dang man. Its been along time since you've played hasn't it?" I giggled as I beat him again.

He dropped his cards; "well, puh, you cheated" as he looked at his cards. It made me sad to think he got rid of all his Mytho-magic cards just because he thought he was to old, then I remembered something.

"Hey, Nico wait there for one sec kay?"

"Okay, why?"

"Just wait" I jumped over to my bag I brought with me and brought out something wrapped in a cloth, "ok, this is from one of my earlier adventures in the book. Its something I found on the ground right outside the pavilion, I always meant to give it to you but I never got the chance. Also Percy and the gang said I should wait for a while until I gave it to you."

I passed him the parcel. As he un wrapped it I watched the expression on his face change. He stuttered his words "this is-is from the ti-time Percy told me that" he stopped for a moment to gather himself, it still bothered him, "and then he tried to give the statue to me…where did-how did you find it?"

"I just saw it lying there the first time I walked around camp so, there you go"

his expression kept changing, it confused me, it made me feel like he was going to attack. Then the oddest thing that ever happened between me and Nico. He hugged me, as tightly as possible and I could feel tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Percy told me it was the last thing she touched, Kiera, I should have listened to him and-and I would have never gotten into the labyrinth and-and"

"Nico, its okay, its fine. It turned out all fine" I said as I stroked his head, all this crying was making me start to cry.

I sat there with him trying to make him feel better. soon it started to get dark, and even though it was summer Nico's arms were cold as ice.

"Nico, your cold."

"I know."

"Nico,"

"Yes?"

"what's that rustling in the woods?"

"I have no idea."

I quickly let go of him and drew my sword, at the same time Nico drew his. In the dim light we awaited what was lurking in the darkness and woods.

**Me: sorry for a bunch of short chapters but to be fair I am not good at writi-**

**The whole gang: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GET ON WITH THE STORY"**

**Me:…**

**Nico: I have a question oh mighty author**

**Me: (annoyed face) yes annoying character that I could just cut out of the story?**

**Nico: how is it that I'm on the quest when there is only suppose to be six people?**

**Me: grrrrr (storms out of room again)**

**Nico: somebody has anger issues**

**Me:( storms back in) I don't have anger issues! (storms back out)**

**Nico: whatever cranky Mcgee**

**Jena, Percy and Grover: hee hee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: alright, be quiet all of the characters are asleep now I can do a disclaimer with out them.**

**Clovis: blah blah blah, she doesn't own PJO adventure ho! Yadda yadda yadda bye**

**Me: Clovis! What are you even doing up! Your pretty much always asleep!**

**Clovis: you're the one who messed with the way things are in the world of demigods! So take that miss high and mighty author!**

**Me: Grrrrr….(anger flushes in and out of percyjacksonlover45's face) why don't you go and do something ok?**

**Clovis: whatever (walks away slowly)**

**Me: well…he pretty much ruined it so…on with the adventure! (hits head repeatedly on desk, complaining about how characters never listen, yadda yadda yadda)**

I stood up with my sword braced against my arm. The expression on Nico's face went from scared and helpless to angered and flustered. The dim light of his sword set a fire in his eyes that made me happy that he was there to help fight off the horrid thing lurking in the dark.

Out of the woods popped Percy, Annabeth, Jena and Grover, with food, clean water and at least 5 different maps.

Percy smirked when he saw us sitting so close, "oh sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt"

I quickly backed away from Nico, almost stumbling into the fire, "what! No-it wasn't- grrrrrr" I grabbed my bag, along with my mytho-magic cards and scrambled up a tree. It was hard to hear them but I listened anyway.

"Percy!"

"What?"

"Why would you say that?!"

"Well-I-umm…I dunno"

"what were you even doing?"

"We were just talking, and then I thought I heard a monster in the woods so."

"oops...sorry"

"And now- grrr…Percy!"

"Dude I didn't"

They kept arguing back and forth for 10 more minutes, after awhile it got quiet. So I figured they were at a standstill. It was roughly 11:00pm, and all you could hear was the crackling of the fire. Something scrambled up the tree and I half drowsily sat up to see who it was; they way he stood in the shadow made me know who he was even though I couldn't see his face.

"*sigh* Percy, I'm not in the mood."

"Ok I know. I am a stupid, childish, a-"

"Percy. Just stop *sigh* I guess I kind of over reacted to your comment."

"Kiera…what were you doing anyway that would make you jump like that."

"Percy…I don't really feel like telling you this"

"C'mon Kiera, just tell me" he did that puppy dog eyes thing that makes me want to slap people across the face. Finally it just got so annoying, that I relayed the whole experience to him; he listened really well, but it still felt odd not talking to Annabeth about my problems. "-and that's when you guys showed up."

He nodded and looked down to the fire. "ok, now I understand…it was one of those moments, were it wasn't supposed to be weird but I turned it into one of those moments"

"yeah."

"oh…I'm really sorry dude."

"its fine Percy, really."

"so…are you going to come down from the tree?"

its most-likely safer up here but, sure why not." I grabbed my bag and stuffed my mytho-magic cards that I had been shuffling back in the bag. Percy was the first one to jump down from the tree, he said something to everyone but I was to drowsy to listen; I realized that I had woke up a 6:00 and it was now roughly 1:00 in the morning.

I jumped down from the tree, and walked over to where everyone was sitting and snuggled up between Jena and Nico, who was now asleep. It hadn't occurred to me that Percy could have been standing up in the tree waiting to talk for more than an hour.

For once, Nico radiated some heat, as did Jena and the light and heat of the fire was almost singing me a lullaby. As my eyes grew even heavier, I hoped for no dreams, and for once I actually sent a wish to the god of dreams.

**Me: so, that was chapter 5 *yawn right now its actually 10:04pm and I don't really stay up late so this is pretty late for me.**

**Nico: that was a sweet moment you and Percy had in the tree, it made me warm and fuzzy.**

**Me: Nico, that was one of the most sweetest thing you ever said to me, this is really out of character for you.**

**Nico: that's what you think.**

**Me: ok, learned something new at 10:07pm never happened before. Bye say bye Nico.**

**Nico: bye random readers.**

**Me: until the next time we meet, I bid you a fond farewell and a gentle morrow. Good night. **


End file.
